everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopper Croakington II/books
Hopper Croakington II debuted in the books in The Storybook of Legends of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on October 08, 2013. In the first two books, he is referred only simply as Hopper Croakington. Books Ever After High (I) Hopper passes by the Muse-ic room and takes offense when Raven Queen calls Sparrow Hood and his Merry Men a bunch of toads. Hopper attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. During Heroics 101, Hopper accidentally turns into a frog and gets captured by a swamp witch. Hopper plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. He quickly loses his basket and turns into a frog. Hopper fixes up the Treasury with the partnership of Briar Beauty and encouragement of Apple White. Hopper has a short chat with Cedar before she starts her swimming training. Ever After High (II) Hopper takes part in a kissing booth to raise funds for the Tech Club. He is unfortunate as no girls pay attention to it. He later shows up in the Village of Book End in Hocus Latte. Hopper then exits the shop and is spotted with Briar, who isn't really into talking with him as she's texting on her phone. Ginger walks up to a disappointed Hopper and invites him as a guest star on her show, lightening the mood a bit. Hopper arrives in the Cooking Class-ic room setting up for Spells Kitchen. He is a bit antsy as he waits for Briar, who doesn't show up until he eats the wish cake but is flustered and wishes for something else wrongly out of embarrassment. He then turns into a frog and earns him and his roommate a sleepless night, croaking nonstop. The next morning, Ginger shows up in his room and she checks if he's alright, but he is unable to talk with her. He leaps out the window followed by his pet Drake the dragonfly. Ginger catches him in the swan pond and with him in her hands, she visits Professor Rumpelstiltskin and asks him for a reverse spell, but he turns the conversation around and tells her about the date. Hopper slips out of Ginger's hands and heads for the swamp, only to be rescued and kissed by Ginger. Ginger lies to him that he was kissed by Briar just to make him happy, leaving it bittersweet. Hopper and Sparrow have breakfast in the castleteria. Hopper overhears that Briar's birthday is coming up and he would like to give a present to her. One day, he finds a fire-breathing dragonfly that he would like to give to her as a present, but he realizes that, as a pet, it might not suit her preferences. Hopper settles on the fact that the dragonfly can help Briar light up her cake candles. In the end, Briar is elated to have such a special gift from Hopper, who decides on naming his new pet dragonfly Drake. Category:Ever After High (I) book characters Category:Ever After High (II) book characters